Lincoln County, Mississippi
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of 2010, the population was 34,869. It is named in honor of the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. Its county seat is Brookhaven . The Brookhaven Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Lincoln County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.58%) is land and (or 0.42%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 55 * U.S. Highway 51 * U.S. Highway 84 Adjacent counties *Copiah County (north) *Lawrence County (east) *Walthall County (southeast) *Pike County (south) *Amite County (southwest) *Franklin County (west) *Jefferson County (northwest) National protected area *Homochitto National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 33,166 people, 12,538 households, and 9,190 families residing in the county. The population density was 57 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 14,052 housing units at an average density of 24 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 69.38% White, 29.67% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 0.37% from two or more races. 0.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,538 households out of which 34.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.90% were married couples living together, 14.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,279, and the median income for a family was $33,552. Males had a median income of $29,060 versus $18,877 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,961. About 16.00% of families and 19.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.80% of those under age 18 and 17.10% of those age 65 or over. Officers The Board of Supervisors of Lincoln County currently (June 2006) has the following members: * District 1: Rev. Jerry Wilson (vice-president) * District 2: Bobby J. Watts * District 3: Nolan Earl Williamson * District 4: Doug Moak * District 5: Gary Walker (president) The offices of president and vice-president rotate annually. Communities *'Cities' **Brookhaven *'Unincorporated places' **Auburn **Bogue Chitto **East Lincoln **Ruth *'Ghost towns' **Woolworth Miscellany Lincoln County is home to an above-average number of millionaires. MCI Worldcom CEO and founder Bernard Ebbers resided near Brookhaven prior to his conviction in the scandal that collapsed the company. Lincoln County is served by the newspaper [http://www.zwire.com/site/news.cfm?brd=1377 Daily Leader], printed daily except Monday and Saturday. The county is served by two separate public school districts, a private school, and a couple of smaller Christian schools. The Lincoln County School District consists of four K-12 schools. These include Loyd Star, Bogue Chitto, West Lincoln and Enterprise. The Brookhaven School District serves children living in the city limits of Brookhaven. See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lincoln County, Mississippi References Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Lincoln County, Mississippi